No Air
by RabbitBean
Summary: One-Shot. When a mission goes wrong for Naruto, he ends up in a dangerous situation that could end his life. It is up to Sakura to rescue the love of her life. Rated M for mature audiences


**A/N**

This story was originally posted on another site but I finally decided to post it here on FFN with some minor editing.

This story was inspired by the song "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. This story originally had the lyrics to the song in a songfic style but I decided against it due to a potential deletion of this story. I do recommend that you give a song a listen while reading this for a better experience.

Both Naruto and Sakura are adults in this story. Somewhat AU.

**Warnings**: **This story contains explicit content not suited for minors so you have been warned.**

* * *

Regular text stands for the past events that started before and during the mission

**Bold text means present/current time**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**-No Air-**

"Come back to me..." her lovely green eyes piercing, full of emotion, stared into his vivid blue colored eyes.

"Don't worry, I will..." He said, his voice, a bit melancholy, yet still held that cheerful optimism as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Protectively, gently. "Why is it that you worry so strongly?" he spoke, leaning down and pressing his forehead lightly against hers, as he had to, he was much taller than she was now.

"But..." she began to speak, but was silenced by his index finger and a resounding soft shhh from his mouth. Gripping her shoulder with his right hand, he pulled her close, fast, and in silence. Silence, all they could hear was their own breathing, heavily so. Their lips met, open mouthed, her eyes wide open-always caught by surprise by him. Slowly her eyes closed, her arms traveled and moved to wrap around his chest, and her hands would hook onto his shoulders.

It felt like it lasted forever, and she wished it could have.

**He shouldn't have gone on this mission, if he had only known what was to happen, what lives were to be lost. He would have never gone, straight up refused to take it, even if Tsunade was the one who ordered the mission. His back rested against the trunk of a hollowed out dead oak, his breathing spaced and extremely heavy. His piercing blue eyes staring at his surroundings, and his Anbu mask hanging from around his neck as he struggled. His vivid blonde hair, stained with dirt and dripping with sweat. He'd give anything for her to be by his side right now, even if it was fixable, he would have wanted it this way. But... Not without her looking at him like that...**

The kiss broke, she caught her breath. He stood tall now, silent still, removing his headband and looking at her with his azure colored eyes, such a rich shade of blue that they were like staring into the ocean when one looked into them. That gaze she gave back, the one gaze that could tear him from his ramen, could cause the stopping of his heart, the look that stole his breath away every time she did it. Her emerald irises, shook with such emotion, that words couldn't describe what was being shown in them. The purest emotion, reflected in the pools that were her eyes. Then came the reaction, he held his breath, his body overcome with the greatest of emotions, and he was swept away.

He couldn't leave with out giving her this, nor she let him leave with out a good enough goodbye, no matter how much harder it would make it. Looking back into those eyes, he spoke, a little muddled but loud and clear enough for her to understand what was going to happen.

"Sakura...I love you..." his arms swept under her hind quarters and rested underneath her thighs as he used his strength to smoothly lift her off her feet, then he pushed her back against the closest wall to them. He was captured, trained, everything one would describe a boy's complete love and utter devotion to his girl.

"Naruto...enh" she muttered, her words cut off as he freed his neck of his jacket collar-by unzipping it-and went straight for her neck with his moist lips and tongue, playfully biting. Blood flowing to her cheeks and her eyes becoming heavy as the warmness he had caused in her body started to gain in strength. One hand of his coming up to pin her right wrist to the wall above her head, as her other arm wrapped around his shoulder and gripped lightly onto his neck.

**Naruto grunted, pain shooting through his body, the worst he has ever felt in his entire life as a shinobi. Nothing compared to this pain, the only thing that could top this...Was losing her. She was the world to him, no...She was his world, his sun revolved around her, nothing mattered except her. Gripping the wounds in his side, he grunted again. He had to keep it together. For her. His mind peacefully drifting back again...**

She closed her eyes, tight yet relaxed, as the soft faint remnant of a euphoric expression crept onto her face as the passion between them grew, and the heat-the pleasure-in her body rose. His mouth teasing at her neck, biting softly, then suckling gently, then grazing-almost barely touching-the skin on her neck with his lips, then repeating. The heat in both of their loins rising at an exponential rate. Smirking in his kiss to her neck, she wouldn't expect the next thing he would do. Her legs had already locked up around his waist, and essentially she was already straddling him, so he took an action upon this perfect opportunity to tease her even more. He thrust his pelvis softly, yet in quite a firm and animalistic fashion, right into her crotch. She breathed in sharply, her chest rising as she arched her back slightly, her head forcing back into the wall a little as a warm splash of pleasure surged through her body. It was cruel of him to tease her so, because it only made her want him even more now. Grinning lightly, Sakura looked into his eyes once more, a hand moving to caress his cheek, gently and lovingly. She pushed her forehead to his, closing her eyes now as her hand moved to rest on the back of his neck Their lips barely touching again as she sighed sadly. Looking to him now, upwards, her emerald eyes pouring, over flowing with emotion.

"That's one of the things I'm going to miss while you're gone.." she said with a soft smile. Naruto smiled, no, smirked back at her.

"And that is...?" he paused and then slipped in a "surprises?" he said smiling and thrusting into her again, Sakura then gasping from the friction it all caused. More waves of pleasure shooting through her veins.

"Yeah..." she said in a weaker toned voice, smiling at him, her cheeks still full of pink. "Those surprises..." she finished and leaned forwards only a tad, so that her lips met with his and they kissed yet again. Their personalities were greatly different from each other, but neither of them cared much for that. After all even opposites attract to each other. Nothing mattered when you were in love, everything paled in comparison.

They had been together now, for so many years, he was hers and she was his. Neither of them could have been happier than they were at this moment, in each other's company, in each other's arms.  
They didn't want it to end, even though it would eventually have to, for he had to leave on a mission given to him by the Godaime Hokage herself. He couldn't refuse the orders. He had to do it. But he also had to do this, or he would go crazy. He loved her with all his heart, always did, ever since the beginning that happened so long ago now. So many years had passed, and then he finally got his chance with her, and he proved to her that he was all she would ever need in love, a man, and a partner. She loved him back equally now, after all, he had grown on her in the years that passed before this moment. She was convinced that, perhaps, they were meant for each other.

He held her up, both of them still in their clothes, he hoisted her up and carried her over to their bed.

They lived in this apartment together. They bought it together. They slept in that bed together. They shared everything...

**Naruto gasped as his heart wrenched within his chest. He grasped his sides with both arms and heaved a nasty sounding cough, as blood covered his lips and forcefully-from the pressure of the cough-splattered on the ground in front of him. Was he dying? It sure felt like it. His whiskered face was bruised and cut in several places, but still underneath the damage he was optimistic. She would know right? She was good at knowing these things, or maybe her worry would get the best of her and she would come to his rescue. But... what if that didn't happen. He groaned in pain, he couldn't think of something like that. After all she was his world, his entire universe and sanity at the moment. And the thoughts of seeing her again kept him fighting back the darkness that threatened to entomb his soul...**

He laid her onto the bed in a gentle manner, the whole time he held her in his strong arms, her eyes staring into his. Communicating with him without even having to say a single word, a single syllable. It was all said in looks, contact of their eyes, touching of each other. Their bodies now told a story that words could not. True love, would always be told this way best.

"Naruto..." she spoke softly as he laid her down, her head resting on one of the pillows of their queen sized bed. He looked to her, a bit concerned and wondered what she was going to say.

"What is it Sakura?" his voice mellowed out, was softer now, as he was in love with her so much. Some might even wonder if this was actually Naruto, he was so serious, and not goofing around. But he had grown this way, hardships and lessons matured him to the man he was now. Especially the lessons he learned with Sakura.

"I..." she paused, and lifted her arms so that her hands could trace the whisker markings on his face as she spoke. Her emerald eyes gazed into his, concern on her face now, but still the loving emotion was still displayed properly. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled in the open spot next to her, his body leaning over hers, one of his hands on each side of her hips. He looked back into her eyes, getting more concerned by the moment, why didn't she just spit it out already? He sighed, a short lived look of

frustration playing on his face, then morphing into the previous concerned look. He crawled closer to her, and sat on his rear end, his hands in the same place as they were when he was kneeling. His blue eyes studied her, looking for some clue as to what she was going to say to him, as he waited for her to finish.

"I..." her face flushed now, her cheeks grew pink, was this thing she had to say embarrassing to her? He stuck out his lower lip a little, in a slight pouting fashion, and looked to her again. His eyebrows furrowed now as he leaned close to her and poked her shoulder with his index finger.

"Sakura... It's okay... You know you can tell me anything... after all... that's one of the reasons why we're so good together..." he said with a quirky smile upon his lips, one that made her giggle lightly. She could never be too serious or depressed around him. He did everything and anything in his power to cheer her up, make her smile, or make her laugh. She smiled and then sighed, might as well get it out now.

"I want to do it straight up this time... no protection..."she said while looking down and fumbling with her fingers in a nervous manner, then looking up, waiting to see his reaction. Naruto's blue eyes widened and at first his mouth formed an o shape, but soon it curled into a devious smile. He had let her blunt honesty catch him off guard, but he kind of like this idea she had. His smile fading and then replaced with a more serious expression, he took his hands and pulled her close to him. Looking her in the eyes he spoke again to her, still serious.

"And you're sure about this? You really want to take the risk?" his voice was smooth as the words played across his lips and were heard in her ears. They had talked about this many times in the past, protection and the sorts. After all, both of them agreed that they wanted to make sure that they were actually able to take care of a new life if it should happen. Babies...It was a weird thought, but if they were hers and his, he couldn't care less. In fact, he entertained the thought a lot more than she thought he might. Sakura was a freak when it came to the whole protection thing though, so it was surprising to him, a little at least, that she suddenly would want to abandon something like that, and risk it.

Her eyes looked at her lap as he had spoken to her, but then she looked up, and made eye contact yet again. The embarrassed look upon her face changed now, and confidence and sureness replaced it.

"I'm sure...Naruto..." she paused, her voice was strong and determined with the first two words, then softened greatly as she spoke his name. She adjusted herself on the bed slightly, and pressed her forehead to his, her nose touching his, and her lips grazing his lightly as she finished in the softest tone of voice she had ever spoken in, "I want this... I'm ready..."

Naruto's stomach did a flip, or at least it had a bunch of butterflies in it. The same thing was happening in Sakura's stomach, caused by the thoughts of what was soon to come, what soon was to happen that involved the two of them, and the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, but not too tight to the point of hurting. Her hands took their place on his shoulders as he did so.

"Sakura..." he spoke lightly and soft, "I love you..."  
She smiled lightly, a warm and happy smile upon pinked lips. "I love you too..." her voice smooth like caramel, "Naruto..."

**He groaned again, his eyesight was wavering. He was getting weaker by the second. "I have to hold on..." he spoke, his voice ravaged by the pain he was in. Keep thinking about her, she's my angel, keep thinking about her...he thought to himself as he arched his back a little and laid his head back on the stump he was slumped over. He coughed again, his throat felt incredibly scratchy, as blood droplets propelled from his lips into the air. He couldn't stop thinking about her, not for even one second. He feared that if he did, he wouldn't make it, it would all end and he would never see her face again...**

It was decided then, all the way, nothing stopping anything now. Thoughts teased at both of their minds, as they began to begin again, slowly. He held her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply, as they both sat upon the cushiony bed. Her lips, were so soft, he would miss these lips every time he had to leave. Sakura untied her long hair, from the pigtail braids she had it in, and removed her red headband as they kissed. Sure the movements she made to do this weren't smooth, but it had to be done, and she didn't really rush it either. Naruto paused, pulling his wet lips from hers, licking them a little as he gazed at her with her hair down now. That's how he loved her, he loved how she had decided to let it grow out again, it was enchanting to him. The subtle waves caused by the tight braids she had her hair in, added a beauty to her that at times, ones especially like now, that made him want to just stare at her forever, and sometimes that had caused him to be so caught up that he started to drool. But this time there wasn't drool, just a soft warmth in his rich blue eyes as he gazed at her. Seeing this she blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I can't believe you still find me pretty after all these years..." she spoke while blushing. Her glossy lips barely moving she spoke shyly. Naruto smirked, his whiskered cheeks plumping lightly as his muscles tensed and his smirk became a large grin. Dimples forming in his cheeks because he was grinning so largely. As Sakura looked up to make eye contact with him again, she saw the look in his eye, one she had seen many times, but one that always reassured her every time she saw it. His blue eyes shook lightly, and had a sense that no one could describe. He moved swiftly, not making a single noise, the only thing that could be heard was a few creaks from the wooden bed frame-that held the bed they sat on-as he moved upon it. His right hand moved to push her down, onto her back, on the bed in a forceful enough manner that she would fall back, but not hard enough to show anger or cruel dominance. His other hand, his left one, moved to pick up her right hand, and hold it securely in his as he went down on her. The pillows puffed a little as Sakura's head fell on them, a soft sound of air escaping them accompanying the puffing out. Her hair splaying out in a unique fashion, the wavy pink strands looking almost like a small ocean of beauty as it fell onto the bed with her. Her green eyes blinking a few times and then looking at him, never leaving his eyes.

"You'll..." his lips parted and the words flowed richly and softly in tone. He crawled on top of her, his legs straddling hers for the moment as he still held her right hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. Lowering himself, his face was aligned with hers as he gazed into her eyes during the pause in his sentence. His lips parted yet again and he moved his mouth to her ear and he finished in a milky tone, "always be beautiful to me, my cherry blossom..." he then parted them more and sucked lightly on her earlobe. Sakura's cheeks blushed lightly and a weird smile spread upon her lips, as she resisted the laughing she wanted to do from the tickling he caused by sucking on her ear. It just felt a little weird to her, and it always made her want to laugh when he did that, but she wouldn't tonight. It would be

serious tonight, it would be love tonight, and only love. Her other hand, which he didn't hold at the moment, lay relaxed at the side of her head, as her arm was bent. As Naruto pulled away from her ear he let go of her right hand and placed both of his at each side of her chest as he tried his best not to gawk at her. Smiling warmly at her, he softened his oceanic blue eyes and went down to kiss those pale rose-colored lips of hers yet again. His hands, along with hers worked on his jacket and shirt as they continued to kiss. Their lips becoming moist from the saliva they exchanged and as they worked the muscles that controlled their lips. Upon getting off his jacket, Sakura had it in her hands and then threw it to the side, onto the floor next to the bed. Breaking the kiss, Naruto sat up and pulled the warm brown t-shirt up over his head and chucked it aside, well more like half way to the kitchen with the throw he made. Looking down at her, now half-naked he smiled, her fingers had found their way to his stomach.

Naruto chuckled lightly as she traced the seal on his stomach, following the spiral to his bellybutton. She then looked at him with a smirk and sat up and kissed his chest lightly before falling back onto her back again, the bed catching her body. Her hands lay idly by her head, on her pink hair as she looked with warm emerald eyes yet again, the same look that took his breath earlier. And it worked again, it stirred his passion, made him burn inside, he had to have this woman, now he couldn't wait any longer. With that Naruto began the journey to remove her clothes. No tricky clasps to deal with today though, that was one good thing. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned the simple white uniform top she wore, revealing more and more skin with each button unbuttoned. As soon as the last button came undone, he pulled open her shirt as far as it would go, revealing her flesh toned colored bra that contained her breasts. He licked his lips lightly and did her best not to 'attack' her. With lust and passion though he picked her upper body up in his arms and helped her remove the top fully and then threw it aside as well. Sakura giggled slightly at his eagerness to get her undressed, even though they had yet to even start with the foreplay yet.

Shifting his weight, the bed creaking again, his lips now wrapped themselves around her neck, sucking in a slightly rough fashion. Sakura gasped lightly as her body warmed again, like it had before, it felt so good to her when he did this. His tongue, teeth and lips worked on her neck, sucking in a steady way as broken blood vessels took their place in the area he worked on, a hickey forming on her neck now. Leaving his mark, he let go of her neck and now held her bra in his right hand. Over the years he learned, rather quickly actually, how to remove it easily and with only one of his hands. Looking her in the eyes again, he smiled and jiggled the bra a little. She looked at it and blushed a little as she laid back on the bed, her breasts now free from the constraint the bra have imposed upon them. She furrowed her brow slightly as he continued to jiggle it, sorry to spoil his fun she wrenched it from his hands and tossed it aside.

"Why do you do that every time its in your hands?" she spoke in an inquiring manner. He grinned almost from ear to ear.

"Because it gives me a sense of accomplishment, those things are tricky sometimes Sakura..." he then stopped grinning as his eyes moved to her naked chest. Her breasts. Just the right size, they fit in his hands perfectly. Sakura, noticing him licking his lips in excitement again as he looked at her breasts, breathed in deeply through parted lips as she prepared herself.

But it wouldn't help at all as he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples. It still sent a shiver through her body, pleasing her core greatly. His tongue circled a few times, then he grazed his teeth

upon it, causing her yet more pleasure in response. Sakura closed her eyes and her body relaxed under his as he played with her breasts. His left hand coming up and rolling her nipple and then pinching it lightly a few times between his thumb and index finger. All this action causing Sakura to utter a guttural moan of pleasure.

**"Argh...Sakura..." he groaned softly as he did his best to hang on. It was a shame though, because all this thinking of her was almost torture, if he could he would be with her right now. But he wasn't. It was almost like hell not in her arms while he was in this condition...**

He had gotten her pants off now, her glorious naked body laid out beneath him upon their bed. Her cheeks were pink with blush and her body was warm to the touch, but he knew she wasn't ready yet. Sakura looked to him from the pillow at the head of the bed, with a look that only said one thing:

Oh god, don't do what I think you're going to do...

Naruto smirked at her expression and his blue eyes gleamed deviously as he placed a hand on each of her knees. Almost immediately she clasped her legs tightly together. Her face even redder now as she squirmed underneath him a little.

"Naruto..." she said in a slightly whiny tone of voice. This always made her uncomfortable, even if he tried to tell her again and again that he enjoyed pleasing her in this way. She still would find it awkward, even though the pleasure was amazing.

"Calm down..." he spoke reassuringly to her in a calm voice, her body relaxed a little as he looked to her.

"B...b..but..." she stuttered while looking at him, thoughts racing through her head.

"Don't worry Sakura..." with that he slipped his hands to the insides of her legs and pulled them apart  
so that he could go down on her. But for a few moments he took in the sight of her lower extremities. The pink fluff that covered her pubic bone, the lips, the groin. Just looking at it made him even harder in the pants. He licked his lips and moved fast, so fast that as soon as that first lick hit her clitoris, she let out the loudest gasp ever. Her back arched, and her head dug into the pillow. Her hands grasped the covers of the bed tightly, her body ached with intense pleasure. Then he licked again, and her right leg twitched lightly. He hit dead on, he had become so good at this now, no more fussing to find it, he knew right where it was. Slowly he began to move at a quicker pace, his head bobbing as he licked, sucked and nibbled ever so lightly upon her clit. The whole time Sakura gasped loudly and whined in a erotic tone. He was driving her nuts, she felt so wet to herself, so warm, and everything was so sensitive to her now. As he brought her closer to climax, her body tightened and she shot up tight, curling so that her face was on his back, her hands on his sides.

"Sss...stop naruto... no more..." she managed to say, the amount of pleasure her body experiencing at the time causing interruptions in her speech. Naruto pulled away from her crotch and looked up at her with a wet smile on his face. He licked his lips and she watched, blushing in response. She found it

strange yet arousing at the same time that he liked the way she tasted.

"Are you ready?" he spoke gently to her as he sat up to press his forehead to hers and kiss her softly on the lips. Sakura looked in his blue eyes and her voice trembled a little, and her hand ran through his hair one time before she spoke.

"I'm ready Naruto..."

**Naruto looked up now, at the overcast sky that covered him. He could see the rays of sunlight struggling to get through the grey clouds that covered its face. He coughed again, this time the blood not spurting from his lips. He was healing at least, a little, over the years the healing process the Kyuubi gave him began to slow, the monster inside growing tired inside its prison. "That's it... keep thinking..." he said to himself...**

He removed his pants now, along with his boxers at the same time. Sakura had laid back on the bed now and crawled underneath the sheets of the bed. Upon seeing his member, and how excited Naruto was, she blushed and looked away. To this day she still couldn't believe how big he was, compared to all the ones she had seen from work and what not. He smirked seeing her avert her eyes and crawled under the covers to join her. His arms wrapped around her body and he rolled on top of her. Their skin touched everywhere possible, they shared their warmth now with each other as he held onto her. Sakura blushed and gulped nervously, even though this wasn't exactly the first time, as she felt his tip pressing into her stomach. She closed her eyes now, her cheeks at their reddest, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand running through his hair and the other rubbing his upper back lightly. Opening her eyes again, she found herself hypnotized, he was looking at her in that way. A way that was too hard to describe, the look that took her breath away. And instantly, this look in his eyes, calmed her body, her mind, and her soul. Peaceful she was, even as her heart was beating so fast. Naruto moved his hands underneath the sheets, down to her thighs, and he gently pulled her closed legs apart.

**"Hold on Naruto..." a masked Anbu ops shinobi glided in the trees at a hurried pace. Obviously set on getting to Naruto as quick as possible. Pink hair in the form of long ribbon tied pigtails, and a feminine body to match. An anbu mask in the style of a cat face covering the kunoichi's face. Anbu gear was worn on her body, and an Anbu tattoo was on her arm...**

Sakura blushed still as she looked at him, her breathing was heavy, and so was Naruto's. Her heart

beat fast, but not too fast. The same with him. His hands slowly pulled apart her legs, exposing her privates to his lower half. Naruto adjusted himself so that he laid in between her legs now, the tip of his stiff penis at her moist opening. He held it there for a few moments and then gave her a final look as if to ask if she was still ready, to which Sakura promptly responded to with a silent nod of yes. Naruto held his shaft in his hand and wiggled up to her, pushing himself slowly into her vagina. As soon as he was sure it was far enough in to continue the pushing with his lower half, he let go of it and brought his hands

up to each side of her chest. Even though he wasn't fully in, he could tell how wet she was, her muscles moist from the foreplay and from his pleasing her. He looked to her face now, and she to his. Their cool colored eyes meeting and exchanging silent vows, words, and phrases.

"I love you... so much...Sakura..." he spoke breathily to her as his body went down onto hers and her breasts pushed into his chest. His lips met hers and they exchanged a deep passionate kiss. His lips parted hers and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, where she greeted it with her own and massaged his tongue with hers. She then pushed his tongue back into his mouth, and at that moment, he pushed himself deep into her body. Sakura reacted by grasping him in her arms tighter and bringing her body up to cling to him, and she moaned lowly in a pleasing fashion directly into his open mouth as she then pushed her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue. Naruto let out a groan upon feeling her tightening around him, the moist wetness of her body upon his shaft caused him immense pleasure.

Slowly he began pumping in and out, in drawn out strokes, and pushing deep every time he pushed back in. She would arch her back a little as she kissed him passionately again, his body completing hers, his love and her love cultivating. She wanted more but no earthly thing could give her more, so this, was as close to heaven she could get with him without leaving him and earth behind. She ran a hand through his wild blonde hair as he ran one of his own hands through her wavy pink hair. The heat in between her legs was so much to handle, it was almost bothersome in such a good way to Sakura. And with every pump of his own hips, Naruto slowly got closer to that one point.

**"Oh... Sakura..." he breathed in as he lost consciousness and passed out on the stump he had laid himself against. His dirtied face pointed to the sky above, inside he struggled to hang on... The kunoichi moved faster now, her breathing so heavy that it was heard on a large level. But she had to get there fast, or something horrible could happen. Especially to her future...**

"Enh..." Sakura groaned as Naruto began to pick up speed now with each new thrust into her body. Looks of ecstasy were displayed on both of their faces as they made love. Her lips barely touched his now, as she held onto him as he moved within her. Then suddenly she threw her head back and she let out a large moan, higher pitched than the others. The blonde smiled softly and then groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt her clenching down on his shaft, her body having reached climax. The pulsations brought him so close, he almost lost the strength in his arms from the amount of pleasure coursing through his body right now, it was way to good to feel.

**She was moving as fast as she possibly could now. She was slower now though, for some strange reason unknown, but she was still covering a large amount of ground at the current pace. Her chest rising and falling, her feet pushing off of branch after branch until she reached a small clearing where she spotted a figure slumped up against a dead tree trunk...**

Sakura clung to him again, and then she brought her legs up to around his waist and locked them there

in that position. Her feet intertwining with each other to lock her legs up in position. It allow Naruto to push as deep as possible now, and he groaned as he plunged into her now, rhythmically now. In and out. In and out. All at a fast pace, and Sakura moaning loudly. Her moans weren't helping him at all, combined with all the factors.

"I have to...pull..." he grunted as he pushed further and further.  
"No!" she opened her eyes and held onto him and then spoke in his ear, "do it... in me..."

Naruto damn near came as she said that. He had her permission? He was so happy and excited now that he pushed harder and faster than ever.

**The kunoichi came close to the slumped figure and let out a sigh of relief and some fear. It was Naruto, the one she had been looking for. She hurried over on the ground to him. Upon getting to his side, she removed her mask to reveal her bright emerald eyes, that held so many emotions as they examined her fellow Anbu. "Oh god.. Naruto..." she said picking him up in her arms and holding him. Sakura brought his head to her chest and she checked his pulse with her fingers.**  
**He was still alive, but the pulse was hardly there. "NO! You can't give up Naruto... you can't..." she bit her lip and tears welled up in her green eyes, and she summoned her chakra. Her hands moved to the worst injury on his body and began emitting green chakra by the truck load. "Come on... Come on... you have to pull through, for...for...not just me..." she said biting down on her lip and the tears falling down her cheeks onto his hair and forehead. "It's not just us anymore Naruto...not just me you have to live for..." she spoke again choking on her tears as she kept the flow of her healing chakra steady for him...**

"Sakura... I..." Naruto groaned. Almost there. Sakura clung to him the tightest she had ever clung to him, her breasts pushing into his chest and her hands upon his back. She looked into his eyes and her eyes wavered slightly as she already spoke what he wanted to say, with only her eyes, and he in turn did.

That was it.

Naruto pushed at least three more times, cumming into her body with each rigid and hard thrust of his pelvis. Sakura sighed and her mouth gaped open lightly as she felt his warmth flow into her. It was a strange feeling, but so comforting, something she had wanted for a while now. She moaned lightly, in a pleased low tone of voice as he almost collapsed onto her body. She held him now, as he lay there, his chin resting on her shoulder and his face in the pillow her own head laid upon. Sakura's cheeks remained flush with pink color as she could feel him pulsing within her body. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she closed her eyes, euphoria was the state she was in. But she wasn't there alone. He was there in heaven with her. Together.

**"Naruto... come on..." she shook him in her arms. Then she upped the amount of chakra she poured out onto his body. "Come on... I'm pregnant... you can't leave me now..." she said biting down hard enough on her lip now, that it bled slightly...**

**"GOD DAMNIT NARUTO!" she screamed out loudly, the tears flowing so hard now that her face had become reddened and her nose was starting to become stuffy. She shook him again, and upped the flow once more...**

**"GOD...NARUTO DON'T! DON'T GIVE UP!" she punched him with the hand she emitted her chakra from, and shook him more. Yet he was still unconscious. Or at least that's what she thought...**

**"You can't die, I can't do it without you Naruto... I'd see their face everyday and be reminded of you... I can't live without you... You're everything to me... Please... please... don't leave me alone... You're the air I breathe, you're my world. We made a promise..." she sobbed now, the flow of chakra stopped as she hung onto his body, begging him now, to come back to her...**

**"You and I, we promised to never leave the other behind, that we'd always be there for each other. You can't break your promise... you still have to be hokage even..." she said smirking a little towards the end, choking back her tears still. By now, several wet spots had formed in Naruto's hair from the tears that had fallen on his head. But then...Naruto stirred a little, and a groan was emitted from his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened greatly and her sobbing stopped as she fell silent and stared down at him. "Naruto?" she spoke timidly. He stirred again and a hand of his ended up touching her abdomen, holding it gently.**

**"Why did you wake me? I was having such a nice dream about you..." he opened his eyes and cheesily smiled at her, his whiskered face cheering her up immediately.**

**"Naruto!" Sakura threw her arms around his body and held him close. Naruto was a bit taken surprised, he had half thought that she would have punched him for his smart ass comment, even though he had heard every single word she had said to him after she had picked him up.**

"**I'm alright Sakura... I'm alright..." he said sitting up weakly and wrapping his arms around her, and comforting her.**

"**I thought you were gone..." she cried into his chest now. "I'm not... I'm holding you after all..." he reassured her now.**

**Naruto leaned back onto the stump with her in her arms.**

**"So... you're pregnant?" he questioned. Sakura's eyes flew open and her brow furrowed. He was awake the whole time?**

**"Naruto..." she grumbled in a low pissed off tone of voice as she looked up at him with an angered expression...**

**Naruto could only respond with two words: "Oh...shit..."**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story.


End file.
